


Nottbreaker

by Lightonhisfeet



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Edit: Its totally canon, F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, Reincarnation, Thott the Brave, ep 57 spoilers, kind of, this will all become non-canon next episode but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightonhisfeet/pseuds/Lightonhisfeet
Summary: A look back into Sunbreaker Olamon's many lives, and his current life.Spoilers for Season 2 Ep 52





	Nottbreaker

Sunbreaker Ulamon had lived through many lifetimes. Memories of them were fickle and fleeting. Small pieces of a tapestry, too grand to gauge the entire scope. Too many colors that did not have names. Too many friends and family that saw him through his many journeys. His oldest memory, very first memory you could say was waking up as a bugbear child. His name was Corvus in those days.

Corvus had a family. A mother, three older sisters and a younger brother. They had a hard life. Scraping by on the best of days. His mother and two older sisters would be away hunting for there next meal. The harsh landscape of Xhorhas was difficult too farm and breed livestock. Corvus and his two other siblings would gather for roots and mushrooms when they could.

One day a Xhorhasian patrol rode past them as they dug up a collection of roots. The warriors in sharp gleaming armor rode past not paying them any mind. Corvus’s siblings turned their faces away, afraid of the power they heard rumors of. Corvus was not afraid of them. He admired them. In those days, Xhorhas stood against the endless tides to the west. The Dwendalian Empire never rested.

A few days went by before the patrol went by the same way. Corvus, barely old enough too carry a sword enlisted on the spot. The gleaming armored warriors laughed at him. Yet one figure, dressed in robes and holding a staff of black stone with a faceted gray stone placed in the top of it did not laugh him off. They said, “Joining us should not be done lightly. Your family will be taken care of but, you may never see them again. Do you think you can do that?”

Corvus rode on the back of the mages horse all the way back too Ghor Dranas. Befitting his name, Corvus was put too work tending too messenger ravens. He worked with correspondence after two weeks of learning the ropes in Ghor Dranas was sent too the Ashkeeper Peaks. A fort there kept his correspondence ravens very busy.

When the Dwendalian Empire attacked with their machines of metal, fire, and flashes of light the fort didn’t stand a chance. The young boy leaped from a window too hopefully land on the ramparts beneath him. An explosion from the Empires guns turned it too rubble beneath his feet. Corvus was crushed beneath the stone and rubble.

From the light of a Beacon, life was breathed into a new form. Thea was her name. Thea could remember snippets of Corvus’s life but only parts. They felt like dreams too her. “Empress Leylas Kryn, thanks you for your service.” The mage said bowing deeply too Thea. Others were dressed similarly too the mage, but she could only focus on the gray Beacon embedded in the stone staff. “Her Imperial Majesty humbly requests your service once more.”

Thea, a half-elf girl, looked around the room to see vats of bubbling clay and Kryn stirring the vats with long poles. Thea accepted the Empress’s humble request. Remembering what Corvus agreed too.

“Is my family still safe?” Thea asked. She was shaken too her that her voice was not his own.

“As long as you serve Her Elegance, they will be well taken care of.” The mage responded, standing up straight. The Beacon glowing slightly.

Thea was sent West. Too pose as a normal inhabitant of the Dwendalian Empire. She was planted in Blade Garden, posing as a weaver. Thea sent encoded messages back East telling of troop numbers, formations, war machines.

On her last mission, Thea was to take blueprints and notes on a new contraption being shipped in from Hupperdook. She retrieved the plans and sent them via ravens’ piece by piece. The next day Thea would leave Bladegarden.

Thea was assaulted in the streets the next morning. Crownsguard recognized her from the night before, she just wasn’t stealthy enough.

For the crimes of espionage, traitorous activity, theft of government information, and assault on a Crownsguard; Thea was sentenced too hanging.

From the light of a Beacon, life was breathed into a new form. Maldora was their name. Maldora sprang up ready too fight the Crownsguard hanging them by the neck. Yet the only ones around was the mage bowing too them, and other Kryn dressed similarly. The vats of clay bubbled away nearby.

“Empress Leylas Kryn, thanks you for your service.” The Beacon glowed gently. Peacefully. “Her Imperial Elegance humbly requests your service once more.”

Maldora was stronger and faster then Corvus and Thea could ever dream of. Maldora was a fighter, a survivor, and a mage. Not a powerful mage, but a mage none the less. Studying and training under the guidance of the Beacon, Maldora earned their shining black armor.

On the battlefield past the Ashkeeper Peaks, Maldora flung boulders like pebbles. Platoons crumpled into each other with a flick of magic. The earth itself bent to the warriors will. Reality and the Weave of Space twisted and reformed too meet Maldora’s vision. The Empire that killed Corvus and Thea and countless others would answer too the utter power that was Maldora. The Empire that encroached upon Corvus’s home and family would answer too the soldier. The Empire that stood against her Imperial Elegance’s luster and-

Maldora was peppered by a spray of lead and scrap metal. The gleaming black armor did nothing too stop the machines of war.

From the light of a Beacon, life was breathed into a new form.

Roivis, the half-orc engineer. Too go straight too Hupperdook, find information on war machines and a contraption called a “gun”.

From the light of a Beacon, life was breathed into a new form.

Feyona, the Tabaxi assassin. Too end the lives of a handful of high ranking Dwendalian officials. Only managed to get three.

From the light of a Beacon, life was breathed into a new form.

Leothoric, the Tiefling bound too a great worm. Too tunnel through the Ashkeeper Peaks for new routes into the West.

From the light of a Beacon, life was breathed into a new form.

Olaman, the minotaur fighter.

“Empress Leylas Kryn, thanks you for your service.” The Beacon barely glowed. “Her Imperial Elegance humbly requests your service once more.”

“If I may.” Olamon said in a deep voice. “This time, may I choose my post?” The mage cocked their shining helmet at the much larger beastman.

“What did you have in mind?”

Sunbreaker Olamon was given a great number of soldiers and guardsmen too control. Taking control of the Beastmens city and gathering equipment, food, and weapons for the coming attack West. The war tortoises on the other end of the wooden city walls shook the ground on the opposite end of the city. He strode with confidence through the filthy streets and the inhabitants gave him a wide berth. His gleaming armor showing his status and dedication too the position.

Olamon scanned the crowd of beastmen, gnolls, goblins, and a hodgepodge of other creatures. He and his compatriots stood head and shoulders above a better half of the crowd around them. Being a Sunbreaker was a great honor and he wore the title with pride. His height, strength, and weapon saw too it. He hadn’t felt this way since being Maldora.

The Aurora Hold loomed over the shanty city, out of place from the wooden abodes that made up the patchwork holding. His destination for a short meeting, until he noticed a group of wanderers. More hodgepodge then the goblin shanty towns on the backs of tortoises. They stepped in line with his soldiers.

With a flick of his fingers, two soldiers fell in and matched his gait. All three moving towards the three newcomers.

The taller firbolg nodded at him with a serene grin.

“I must admit I have not seen you in the city before. Color me curious, where do you hail from?” The same pink haired firbolg spoke with some interludes from a out of proportion half-orc and a small goblin woman. Olamon helped as best he could with these travelers, offering work for them and a few basic landmarks. It was not until he explained who he was, He; Sunbreaker Olamon. It peaked his interest.

“You truly must come from far off.” He said slowly, his armor rattling. His sword hand twitching.

“Is there uh,” The goblin woman started, positioning herself ever so closer too him, “A Mrs. Sunbreaker?”

That took him far aback. It had not been since Roivis that he had considered romance as an option. Umavi was such a close prospect for him now, the symbol of his dedication plain on his armor. Olamon sighed and observed the goblin woman. She was just an ordinary goblin. Yet her eyes, were endless. He could sense a kindred spirit in her. With a glance he could tell she was special in someway.

“No. There is not.” He hesitated for a moment. His jet-black fur obscured his eyes for the most part. His brow intimidating most from looking directly in his eyes. But this goblin woman showed no fear. Olamon winked ever so slightly too her. Then marched away, his guards following his gait.

The Aurora Hall was calling his name.


End file.
